


Coming home

by Vijaya



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur loves merlin, Canon Era, Ficlet, Fix-It, Love, M/M, Post-Battle of Camlann, Short, arthur lives, arthur lives because how can he leave merlin, did i say love?, don't hate me it's my first one, freya is a nice person, gwen is okay with this, maybe a bit of hurt, not dying, or comes from the dead, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vijaya/pseuds/Vijaya
Summary: "Understanding sank deep into his flesh, into his bones and into his heart, the force of it heavier than the chainmail he wore now. Merlin. Alone. Alone, without him. His… His Merlin. "Freya wakes Arthur up and he is determined to drag Merlin home.It is short, and maybe a little bit messy, but it supposed to capture what's going on in Arthurs thick head.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all and I love this fandom and please leave me comments!

Arthur swims, until the water is just knee-deep so he can stand and walk. He is so tired and angry _and tired and tired…_

But he walks, armor and chainmail weighting har on his body, but he keeps on. He is pretty sure he died, and he was dead, and he though he could finally, _finally_ rest but then some pale and dark-haired woman woke him up and told him he can’t leave Merlin all alone. He didn’t get it for a while, thinking that _surely_ he had done his part already. And Merlin, Merlin had Gwen, and knights and Gaius, surely he wouldn’t be alone. But then the understanding sank deep into his flesh, into his bones and into his heart, the force of it heavier than the chainmail he wore now. Merlin. _Alone. Alone, without him._ His… _His Merlin._

That got him up and suddenly he was in the lake, fumbling with his royal _bloody_ cape that was getting him from going to his manservant or sorcerer on whatever the bloody thing he has to call Merlin now. He tore his cape off, not caring a bit about leaving it behind.

Now he walks out of the lake, dripping cold water and tears pieces of his armor, throwing the on the sand, as he scans the beach for Merlin. And he sees him, sitting near the edge of the forest, head hanging low between his knees and crying into his sleeve. _Crying for Arthur_. Arthur doesn’t say anything, he really feels like he can’t right now, but he walks toward Merlin steadily. Arthur sees how his idiot of a sorcerer finally catches up on the fact that someone is walking towards him. Arthur sees how Merlin red, teary eyes sees him and there is so many emotions crossing Merlin’s face that Arthur almost stops, but it is not enough to really make him feel anything other that his tiredness, so he keeps walking. There is confusion, pain, sorrow, hurt, joy and _love_ written all over Merlin’s face as he stands up from where he was sitting. As Arthur comes closer, Merlin is trying to hug him, but Arthur just grabs him by his forearm and pull, walking forward, into forest. He almost hears Merlin speak something about _what_ and _how_ and _being sorry for lying and being happy now_ , but Arthur just goes on, never once letting go of Merlin’s arm.

They walk and eventually Merlin stops speaking, and Arthur is aware of that but everything in his head is just so cloudy and dizzy and he is not sure if he is actually feeling anything or even controlling himself. But they keep on going, and sun sets down and Merlin is babbling again something about making a camp, but Arthur just keeps on, tugging Merlin with him. He doesn’t feel tired of walking, although overall tiredness is still there.

It’s a long walk to Camelot from the lake, but soon enough after walking long without stopping they see caste walls. At this point Arthur is vaguely aware that Merlin is tired and hardly has any energy to walk but Arthur presses on, coming closer and closer to home. _Home_. Camelot doesn’t feel like home now. He doesn’t understand this feeling, because of course it is his home, has always been, but right now some important piece of himself is just missing.

They walk through the gates into lower town, and there is a lot of people surrounding them and there is soldiers in Camelot colors talking to him but he can’t hear them, he just walks on and crowd parts before him and he drags Merlin with him, up to the castle. They come before familiar steps in front of the citadel and there is Gwen running towards him shouting but Arthur still can’t hear clearly. When they come closer, Gwen sees his grip on Merlin, takes in Merlin’s state (by now almost falling from his feet) and shouts that please don’t hurt him. But then Gwen looks into Arthurs eyes and is suddenly calm and _understanding_ and lets them pass.

Arthur feel now dizzier than ever, but the passages and corridors and steps are all too familiar and it isn’t hard at all to just climb his way to his own room, dragging Merlin behind him, passing without noticing all the guards and servant and anyone they meet on their way.

Once they inside his chambers he slams the door shut and slams frightened Merlin against the door.

Millisecond pass as they look in each other eyes, Arthur’s almost clouded over and Merlin’s feverish and tired and so so full of emotions and then they are kissing and suddenly fog and dizziness in Arthur’s head fades and he can hear again, all those muffed whimpers coming from Merlin’s mouth, and feel all that emotion radiating from Merlin, all that magic slipping from Merlin to him. It radiates such warm, bright _love_ that Arthur almost can’t take it, but _oh he will,_ because now, _now this feels like home, he is finally home._


End file.
